Many types of diagnoses by physicians and other professionals require specialized interpretations. This often requires the presence and participation of the professional each time a diagnosis is made. In many instances, if the test results of a patient appear to be insufficient to make a diagnosis, the patent must return to the hospital or clinic to be retested. This is time consuming, aggravating and costly to the health care field.
A need therefore exists for a method of allowing a nonprofessional to obtain client data and process the data through software tailored by a professional, thereby obtaining a professional analysis while utilizing the services of a nonprofessional.